


Problem Solving

by IvyMarquis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hair Pulling, Oral, my first attempt at a wlw story I'm so proud of myself, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: You take control when Moira gets too stressed out.





	Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); Hello! If you're uncomfortable with any part of this prompt, feel free to ignore it. Anyway, I would like to request Moira and a fem!reader. Reader realizes Moira is more stressed out than usual and decides they'll be the dom this time--wanting to both please Moira but also help her let go and relax. Thank you in advance!

Moira was without question the most brilliant person you'd ever laid eyes on. It still baffled you at times that she'd give you the time of day, convinced someone like her would never look at you twice.

That brilliance, you learned, was balanced on a knife's edge between itself and insanity. It was also paired with a tenacity befitting a rat terrier, instead wrapped up in the incredibly elegant package that comprised of your girlfriend.

She was stuck. On what, you didn't really understand. Moira would happily prattle on about her latest experiments and you'd try to listen because you were  _trying_ to be a good, engaged, attentive girlfriend- But fuck if she didn't use a lot of big words. Especially when she was pleased with her latest discovery or lead to a hunch, she'd often forget that you needed things explained in laymans terms. Not everyone could be a brilliant geneticist.

When Moira was  _not_ pleased with how her work was going? There wasn't a peep from her. Radio silence. Didn't want to talk about it, instead stewing over whatever went on in that brain of hers. Her thought process must be along the lines of 'if she poked and prodded at a problem long enough, eventually it would unravel itself'. Whatever it was had been eating at her days and everyone was at their wits end with it. You were the only one willing to even be in the same room with her at this point.

Barely, if you were being honest with yourself. She really could be insufferable at times, wrapped up in her own world and oblivious to how she was presenting herself to others.

She needed to take a break. Unfortunately coaxing Moira out of her lab was a bit of a trick at times, especially when she was hyper fixated on something.

Still, part of your self-appointed job was to make sure she took care of herself even when she was content to ignore her own needs in favor of pursuing a breakthrough.

She was completely oblivious to your presence as you entered the lab and locked the door. She didn't notice as you walked across the front of the lab and ensured all the windows were covered. For all the kinks shared between the two of you, voyeurism wasn't one. You were far too shy and Moira far too possessive to entertain an audience.

Not to mention the simple fact that any interruptions would have her clam up and be even more stressed out than she already was- which was the exact opposite of what was the goal.

No, Moira didn't notice anything until you were standing behind her chair, bending over slightly to wrap your arms around her neck and rest your head against hers.

You knew you startled her from how she stiffened underneath you, the motion slight and undetectable to the eye. Those beautiful eyes slid to the side you were on, watching you for a moment before flickering back to the screen.

“I know I haven't been paying as much attention to you the past few days,” That made it sound like this had been going on for 2 or 3 days, rather than the week it had actually spanned. And yes, you were feeling a bit neglected, but knew better than to take it personal.

This wasn't about you.

She continued, fingers clicking softly against her keyboard, “but I am  _this_ close to a breakthrough.”

“It's almost 11, love, you've been at it for hours. A quick break won't hurt anything.”

You heard Moira sigh, one hand reaching to clasp at your arm. “How about you come back at 2 and we'll go get lunch. Deal?”

It was your turn to be thrown for a loop- did she think it was 11am?

“Babe. No, it's almost 11 _pm_. Jesus, you do need a break.” Moira stiffened again as you frowned gently at her, glancing around the lab and apparently noticing for the first time that she was completely alone in the lab, and the drawn blinds.

She stood up, stretching her arms above her head- you were quick to move out of the way, watching to see what Moira would do next.

“Go back home, _agra_ , I'll wrap up here and come to bed.”

That was code for “I'll spend a few more hours working on this, come to bed after you've been asleep for hours and be gone before you're up” and you both knew it. 

She turned towards you, no doubt awaiting for your acquiescence. In general, Moira was the one who made the majority of the decisions (both in and out of the bedroom) and that suited you and your personal relationship dynamic just fine.

Overcome with a sudden bout of boldness, you reached out and pressed at Moira. Crowding her space, making her back up until she bumped into her desk (thankfully nothing spilled onto the floor or was knocked over- it'd of been your ass in that case). You both had stunned looks on your faces, clearly neither of you expecting the sudden flurry of assertiveness on your end.

Deciding to ride it out you reach for her face and pull her down to you for a kiss. She yielded to your sudden demands, bending down so you could reach her. Hands sliding down from her face to her shoulders, trailing down her sides until eventually you pried her button down from where it was tucked in her pants. Kissing your way down her neck, your hands were quick to undo her tie and the first few buttons of her shirt until you could get to her collar bones, teeth teasing the skin there. Satisfied with that, you undid her belt and pants before sliding the fabric down past her hips. “You've been working so hard lately,” you mutter in between nibbles, teasing until you find that sweet spot further up on her neck, “Let me take care of you, Moira.”

You knew you had her when she dropped her head back and moaned.  _Christ_ the things this woman's voice did to you. She hadn't even touched you and you were already embarrassingly wet, shifting your thighs in desperate need of friction.

But this wasn't about you.

Dropping to your knees, your teasing continued along her hip bones. One of her hands entwined in your hair and you sighed happily- while not at all a fan of letting those nails between your legs, they felt  _divine_ against your scalp and she knew it too.

You could practically feel the tension drop from her body when you moved your mouth to the juncture between her thighs, tonguing at her slit. A pleased thrill shot through you, knowing you were making Moira feel good after the week she'd had. 

The hand in your hair guided your motions, less from Moira intentionally trying to lead you and more from simply knowing how to read her gestures. The more she tugged and lightly scratched at your scalp, the better you were doing. Taking that knowledge and paired with what you knew she liked, soon you had the woman freely voicing her pleasure.

There was definitely a kick of adrenaline to knowing that you were the reason someone as powerful as Moira was moaning from what  _you_ were doing to her.

Whimpering in need, one hand slid under the hem of her mostly-still-buttoned shirt to grasp at her breast as you shifted your thighs again. Your other hand dropped down to where your mouth was, teasing her with a finger before sliding it inside of her (unlike  _someone_ , you preferred to keep your nails short), thrusting a few times before adding another and focusing your stroking on her g spot. A short, excited giggle escaped you as she bucked her hips in response, quick to put your mouth back on her when she leveled a look at you.

You rubbed your thighs together again, the sound of Moira's voice getting you increasingly hot under the collar.

The cadence to her moans changed, telling you she was close to her release. Her thighs were shaking on either side of you, hand pulling insistently at your hair as your tongue lapped and circled at her clit and-

All that tension intensified for a few moments before dropping out of her body entirely as she came, her hand leaving your hair in favor of gripping the table behind her. You happily lapped at her a few more times, savoring the taste of her release on your tongue.

For a few moments there was nothing but the sounds of your panting as the pair of you attempted to catch your breath. Moira reached for her pants, beginning to right her clothing when she froze before suddenly exclaiming “That's it!”

It took a moment for you to catch up with what was happening, before giving an exasperated but good nature sigh as she bolted back to her computer. “Oh for fuck's sake, Moira. Write it down so you don't forget it and then let's  _go_ .”

Oh well, at least you'd helped solve two of her problems today- that had to be something, didn't it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Likes this? Maybe request a thing on my tumblr c:


End file.
